Gravity Falls in the Universe
by GravityFalls61816
Summary: What seemed to be another ordinary day in Beach City changed when the portal opened and out came Shooting Star
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Beach City, and it was shaping up to look like an ordinary day. Steven was out wandering the beach looking for quarters with his puppy shaped metal detector, listening for the rapid beeping that signaled he had found a piece of treasure. He looked up to see a flash of light. His eyes became blinded with the brightness that was in front of him. Then something began to take shape in the beacon, a dark silhouette. The light disappeared and the silhouette fell to the ground. A young girl stood up with her back facing him hands on her hips. She glanced up to where the light came from and then turned around. She was wearing a large oversized pink sweater with a shooting star on it and a purple skirt. She had long brown hair that was pulled back by a pink headband and looked about his age.  
"Hello" said the brown haired girl.  
"Hi," Steven spoke back reluctantly not knowing who or what this girl was.  
"What's your name?" She questioned.  
"Steven," he answered, "what's yours?"  
"I'm Mabel. So just a quick question, how old are you?"  
"I'm 12," Steven replied, "How old are you?"  
"Me too!" said Mabel.  
Steven decide to further question the girl as she could be some dangerous gem creature, "Really? You're not like a billion years old and just look really young?"  
"What why you ackin so cray-cray, me and my twin brother are both 12."  
"Do you guys have these?" he lifts up his shirt and shows the rose quartz gem to the young girl.  
"No, I wish that's really cool! What does it do?" Mabel asked.  
"Well my mom's in here," Steven explained finally deciding that she was perfectly normal, "plus it has a cool shield and it gives me powers." Mabel bends down to get a better look at the pink gem, she tapped it a couple times before standing back up.  
"That's amazing…but…uhh…how is your mom in there?"  
"She gave up her physical form to have me" He looked down suddenly seeming sad. She could tell it was something he really didn't want to talk about.  
"Oh I'm sorry," she decided to quickly change the subject, "so does everyone have one of those gems here?"  
"No just me, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl."  
"Those names are so cool," Mabel said, "my names so boring."  
"Mabel's not boring."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah!" Steven smiled at her.  
"Well Steven is a pretty cool name too." Mabel responded lightly punching the boys arm. Steven laughed at this small act a smiled at the girl.  
"Why thank you."  
"No problem! So any chance you could show me around?"  
"Yeah of course," Steven answered, "where do you wanna go first?"  
Mabel thought for a moment before answering. "Hmm….is there anywhere to eat, I'm starving." She grabbed her stomach through her sweater, "hungry."  
"Let's go to the big donut!" the boy suggested due to the fact that he was also becoming hungry.  
"Yay donuts!" Cheered Mabel as she followed Steven who had started to run towards the shop.  
When they reached the store Steven opened the door and they stepped inside. Mabel looked around and shuddered, this kind of places gave her the creeps now ever sense they went to the dusk to dawn where she got possessed, and all that smile dip, and Dipper having to the lamby lamby dance. She chuckled under her breath at the last part.  
"HI AMETHYST! HI LARS!"Steven shouted, breaking her out of her thoughts, he waved to the purple gem and the man behind the counter.  
"Whoa that lady's purple" Mabel stared in wonder walking over to the purple gem. Amethyst looked at her for a second before going back to eating her own donut.  
"What's this Steven you cheating on Connie with this girl? Did you put her in a magic love bubble too?" Lars jokingly asked.  
Steven face turned red, "No she just a friend from another dimension."  
Mabel was too busy looking at Amethyst to focus on the conversation between Lars and Steven. "Why is your skin purple?" She asked.  
"It's just how I roll dude" Amethyst answered with her usual whatever attitude. Mabel thought this was a good enough answer due to the fact that she did bedazzle her face once just because  
Lars wanting Steve to leave finally asked, "What kind of donuts do you want Steven?"  
Mabel deciding to join in on the two boys conversation and screamed, "CHOCOLATE!"  
"Two chocolate donuts please," Steven repeated confirming the girls order  
Lars walked over to the glass display case and grabbed two chocolate donuts and put them in a bag, "That'll be $2.50."  
"Can I just have Amethyst eat a 1000 to get them for free?" The young boy wondered.  
"No just take them! I'm not having that happen again" Lars quickly responded.  
"Thanks Lars" Steven replies as he held up his hand for a high five.  
"Yeah whatever" the teen responds quite annoyed ignoring the hand. The two kids run out of the shop and back onto the boardwalk. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where to next?" Questioned Mabel as Steven handed her a donut. Steven thought for a moment, bringing his finger to his chin lightly tapping, he reached into the bag pulling out another donut and took a bite.

His eyes lit up and he shoved the rest of the donut into his mouth, "We could go to the arcade."

"Sounds fun," she said after finishing her donut.

"Onwards!" Steven yelled as he started to run towards the arcade. Mabel followed after him chuckling as she ran.

She stood in amazement at all the games before her. They had an arcade in Gravity falls but they hadn't been back to it ever sense Soos got stuck in the machine and Dipper brought that fighter to life. This arcade was amazing though it didn't look like anything was going to have some magical curse combo move.

Of course she couldn't tell Steven all of that so she settled on, "Look at all these games."

"So what you wanna play?" Asked Steven walking around the game room.

"I don't know, we don't have any of these games where I'm from, unless you have a game called Fight Fighters." She chuckled for a minute and Steven shot her a questioning glance.

"Why is that game funny?" He looked at her like she was about to go on an epic gem rampage, maybe he shouldn't have trusted her.

"Uh… no reason just an inside joke between me and my brother. Is there a dancing game?"

He nodded, "Yeah right over here" he stated walking over to a game called meat mania.

"So how do you play?" She questioned as she picked up the meat controllers.

"All you do is whatever the screen says" He really didn't know how else to explain it.

"Sounds easy enough" she said as she dropped a quarter into the slot. The machine begins to play the familiar music and Mabel began to dance to the meat

"Garnet once got hypnotized by this game" he stated matter of factly.

She nudge him, "Well don't let that happen to me."

"I won't" he drops a quarter in and picks up the little drumsticks.

"Good, cause I'm totally gonna win" Mabel spoke as she started to dance harder than she has ever had in her life.

"Nuh uh" was all he could say as they started an epic meat dance battle.

It was a couple hours later and both had no more quarters left and it all came down to this game.

"I think I won" Mabel answered happily.

"No you haven't" Steven said as the screen flashed player two wins across it.

"Aww, what?" Mabel questioned as Steven started to run around happily, "Good job." Mabel held out her hand. Steven ran by and high fived the girl. Now that the game was over an meat mania king had been crowned, Mabel questioned the boy, "Where to next?"

He once again thought for a moment before deciding what to do next, "We could go to the temple and watch TV, I could also introduce you to the other gems."

"I don't know why we would go to a temple to watch TV but ok," Steven ran to the temple with Mabel close at his heels.

"I'M HOME," yelled Steven.

"There's no need to yell Steven we're right here," Pearl walked over, "Oh who's your new friend?" She grew somewhat worried remembering what happened last time he had made a friend that wasn't from Beach City. She shivered slightly remembering the horrid experience.

"I'm Mabel."

Garnet got up from the couch and walked over to the small group, "Hello Mabel. Steven"

Pearl leaned over and somewhat whispered to Garnet, "Can we trust her?"

Garnet could only nod before Mabel interjected, "Yes I'm to be trusted, I mean why would I not be? I have adorable sweaters, a pet pig, and a twin brother," She counted the list off on her fingers.

"And she's good at meat mania!" Steven added.

"Well if you say so," Pearl bent down and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Pearl." Mabel reached out and took Pearls hand in a hand shake. "Isn't that the game that got Garnet hypnotized?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes….." Steven slowly added glancing around nervosuly.  
Pearl shook her head trying not to freak out as she was known for, "Ok, I'll be in my room if you need me." She walks over to the door slightly muttering to her-self as she activated her gem on the wall opening the door and stepping into her waterfalls.  
"Nice to meet you Mabel," Garnet flatly spoke towering over the two children.  
"You to," Garnet nodded then proceed to walk over to the warp pad, a beam of light shot up and Garnet was gone. The girl stared at where the gem was standing before she spoke again turning to Steven, "We should make this a TV party. Do you have any friends you could invite over?"  
"I have a lot of friends!" He said.  
"CALL THEM! CALL THEM! CALL THEM!" She pumped her fist in the air as she chanted the words over and over again.  
"All of them?"  
"However many you want. One super close friend or five. If it's ok with you I'm gonna invite my brother, he would love to meet you." She pulled out her phone and began to pace back and forth as she listened to the ringing in her ear.  
"Sounds good. You invite him, I'll call the rest." Steven picked up his phone and started flipping thru his contacts trying to decide who to call.  
"Broseph you got to get over here…yeah…portal in the woods…ok see you soon," Mabel hung up her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She ran over and jumped on to the couch waiting for Steven to finish on the phone.  
Steven finally hung up and walked over to Mabel, "Ok my guys are on their way"  
"How many people did you invite?" she asked, "You were on the phone for what seemed like forever."  
"Connie, Sour Cream, and Onion," He counted on his fingers, "Buck and Jenny are busy."  
"Sour Cream and Onion? Those are foods."  
"They're brothers." Just then a knock came at the door. Steven opened the door, "CONNIE!" he greeted the young girl, "You got here fast."  
"Hi Steven. And I was on the board walk with my parents so I just came right over," Connie waved.  
"So this is Connie," Mabel stated pushing herself up onto her feet.  
Connie looked past Stevens shoulder at the person who owned the voice, "This is Mabel," the boy introduced the girl to Connie.  
"Hi Mabel," Connie waved slightly at the girl before stepping inside the house. Mabel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out and looking at the screen displaying a text from Dipper.  
"Ok I'm gonna go wait for my brother be back soon," she said as she ran outside and down the porch steps.  
Steven walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"Where did she come from Steven?"  
"She came out of a portal," Steven stated not seeming all that concerned about where the girl came from.  
"Is she a gem?" Connie questioned.  
Steven played with the thought for a moment in his mind going back and forth between his answers, "Nope she's a human," he finally decided based on all his evidence.  
Mabel walked in with Dipper following behind her looking around, "I'm back! Steven and Connie this is my twin Dipper. Dipper this is Connie and Steven," She leaned over and whispered to her brother, "He has a magic belly button." Dipper tensed at the new information. He felt the side of his vest making sure he had brought his most valuable weapon. Mabel caught his slight movement and became worried Dipper might do something rash like he did ever sense he found that creepy journal.  
"Hello," Connie and Steven spoke in unison, they hadn't noticed Dipper's small movement and didn't notice when Mabel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
Sour Cream and Onion walk up to the open door.  
"So these are the brothers?" Mabel asked turning around to look at the door.  
"Yep. This is Sour Cream," he pointed to Sour Cream and then to Onion, "and this is Onion."  
"Yo Steven!" Sour cream spoke as Onion just waved.  
"Hi, I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper."  
"Hey guys," Dipper added. Connie just waved at the two brothers.  
"Ok, now that we all know each other, who's ready to get this TV party started!?" Steven yelled excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know I am, I hope under the kinfe is on," Connie commented.

"So…where is your TV all I see down here is a kitchen and a crystal stage thing?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper be nice," his sister told him.

"There's a TV in my room," Steven told the group.

"Wait so what is that stage thing?" Pine tree questioned.

"It's a warp pad," Steven informed the set of twins.

"A warp what?"

Steven rolled his eyes at Dipper, "A warp pad. The gems and I use it to teleport places."

Dipper pulled his journal out and begain to look for anything describing gems. Onion ran up behind Dipper and grabbed the journal out of his hands running up to stevens room. Dipper ran up after him trying to get the journal back but unfortanly Onion jumped up on the shelf out of the biys reach. Mabel and the others joined them up stairs and all sat down in their spots to watch TV. Steven and connie on the bed, Mabel on the floor leaning against the bed, onion on the self with the journal, and Sourcream lying next to the bed.

"So what shows you got?' Mabel asked.

"I've got crying breakfast friends," Steven spoke happily.

"I don't understand that show steven, but ok." Connie added.

Dipper was jumping trying to get the journal back from Onion, "Hey man give it back."

"Dipper let him see the journal, what's the worst thing that could happen," Mabel told Dipper.

"I don't know man Onions pretty creepy," Sour Cream said.

"See Mabel, he could use any of those creatures to his advantage, he could summon Bill," the boy told his sister.

Onion pointed to the pine tree symbol on the hat and then pointed to the book. Sour Cream got up to try and help Dipper get the journal back from his brother.

"I think he's saying that the hat and this page have the same symbol," Sour Cream noticed as he glanced at the page.

"What?" Dipper asked as he finally grabbed the journal out of Onions jumped on Dipper trying to get the journal back. Onion and Dipper begain wrestling over the book punching and kicking each other.

Mabel jumped up, "HEY BREAK IT UP! I JUST WANTED TO WATCH TV WITH MY EW FRIEND STEVEN BUT YOU TWO ARE MESSING THAT UP! DIPPER PUT THE JOURNAL AWAY FROM ONE NIGHT!"

"ONION STOP ATTACKING PEOPLE!" Steven yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper pushes Onion off and stands up, "sorry Mabel," he apologizes aas he puts the journal back into his vest.

"Thank you. Now let's all sit down and watch some TV." Mabel stated.

Mabel sat back down on the floor and Dipper sat down next to her.

Hours pass and the sun rises. Connie had fallen asleep on Stevens shoulder.

"Well Mabel we better get going before Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford get worried," Dipper said to his twin.

"Awww bye guys," Steven said as he stood up after lying Connie down on the bed.

"Hopefully we'll see you again Steven," Mabel hugged Steven.

"Bye Steven it was nice meeting you," Dipper added.

"Bye Dipper," the gem spoke.

The set of twins walked down the stairs and out the front door. When they arrived back on the beach Dipper pulled out the journal to find a way to open the portal.

"Hey Mabel."

"Yeah Dip."

"I don't see anything in here about opening portals."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

It's ok we'll find a way," He said as he begain to pace back and fourth, "let's think who do we know that's good with this kinda stuff?

"Grunkle Ford but we can't get in contact with him."

All of sudden the color left the world and the ocean stood still.

"I THINK I KNOW A GUY," Echoed a fimialr voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper quickly stuffed the journal back into his vest before Bill could notice. He and Mabel backed up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BILL?!" Dipper yelled at the dream demon.

"It's not what I want kid, it's what you want," Bill spoke.

"WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU…YOU…YOU TRIANGLE," Mable screamed at him.

"Oh come on, Pine tree, Shooting Star, I just ask for a small favor," his eye turned blue and his hand was engulfed in blue flames.

"We would never make a deal with you," Dipper exclaimed.

"Fine but if you ever change your mind," Bill reaches into Dippers mind and takes out a blue fake brain, "I'll be here ready to make a deal," his body formed a slot machine screen and he moved his arm down spinning the three tiles showing a shooting star in the middle of two pine trees. Bill disappeared, the color returned to the world and the ocean began moving again. Mabel and Dipper opened their eyes.

The twins looked at each other knowing that with Bill around things could only get worse. They decided that the best thing to do would be to keep this a secret for the time being, but that they should probably tell Steven that would be staying in town a couple days longer than they expected. They ran back up the house and knocked on the door. A tall lay answered the door that Mabel recognized as Garnet.

"Hi Garnet is Steven still home?"

"No"

"Well can you tel him that we're going to be staying in town a little bit longer than planned," Mabel asked the tall gem.

Garnet nodded and closed the door leaving the children on the front porch.

"Is that Stevens mom?" Dipper questioned.

"No, I guess they're his care takers. His mom isn't around anymore," the young girl looked down as she spit out the last words.

"Oh," Dipper exhaled.

Mabel thought that it would most likely be a good idea to get some food and rest due to the fact that she knew how Dipper got when he became sleep deprived and hungry. As they entered the big donut Lars was there but so was a girl that Mabel hadn't seen the last time she was had come to the shop.

"Hey we would like two chocolate donuts please," Mable spoke to the boy.

"Sadie can you get that for me,"Lars asked the girl.

"Whatever," she went behind the display case and put two chocolate donuts into a bag, "that'll be $2.50."

Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and layed it on the counter, he grabbed the bag and began walking out the door with Mabel following close behind. Mabel grabbed the bag out of Dippers hand and took her donut before giving the bag back to the boy.

"Wait but why can't we get a hold of Grunkle Ford I was able to get a hold of you?" the young girl wondered aloud.

"Because he is completely invested in his work and won't come out of the basement."

"But can't Stan pass the message?"

"No after I answered your call Lazy Susan started calling again and he finally threw the phone out he window and broke it."

"Oh," the girl sighed, " so we got any ideas?"

"Didn't Steven say he has a thing that can teleport people places?" Dipper questioned.

"Oh, that's right. So we just need to find Steven and ask him if he can take us back to Gravity Falls.


	7. Chapter 7

The two kids ran around town for what seemed like hours looking for Steven. They decided the best idea would be to ask around town to see if anyone had seen him and point him in the right direction. Dipper and Mabel ran into the first building they saw witch happened to be a car wash. They saw an older looking man with long hair and a slight beard.

"Hello," Mabel said running up to the man.

The man jumped a little and then turned around facing the children, "Oh, hi. What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for a boy about this tall," Dipper held his hand up to about the height of Steven, "red shirt with a yellow star on it, named Steven."

The man laughed, "You must be Stevens new friends he told me about," he extended his hand. Mabel shook his hand followed by Dipper, "Names Greg. You must be Mabel and Dipper."

"Yeah…So you know Steven?" Dipper asked Greg.

"Yep, he's my son."

"Oh, well do you know where he went?" Mabel asked.

"I believe he went over to Fish Stew Pizza to get lunch for him and the gems."

"Ok thank you so much." Dipper spoke before taking his sister by the hand and starting to run towards the pizza shop they had passed earlier.

When they arrived at the shop they looked in the window to see Steven at a table waiting for a pizza. They opened the door and ran to his table.

"Steven we've been looking all over for you," Mabel told the boy.

"Wait I thought you guys went home," Steven spoke.

"We were about to but we can't get the portal opened," Dipper added.

"We're hoping that you could use your warp pad to teleport us back to Gravity Falls," Shooting star expressed.

"Well as soon as I get my pizza we'll head back to the temple and see what the gems can do."

"Good the sooner the better, we don't want to have another run in with…" Mabel trailed off as Dipper shot her a look reminding her not to bring anyone into this. Steven glanced back and forth between the twins wondering what they were hiding.

Soon the pizza arrived and the three friends were on there way back to the temple. Steven opened the door and walked over the counter putting the pizza down. He glanced around the house, then walked over to the door behind the warp pad and knocked. No answer came.

"Shoot, they're probably out looking for malachite," Steven said as he paced back and forth.

"Who?" The twins spoke in unison.

"Malachite an angry gem fusion at the bottom of the ocean, who will try to destroy us if Lapis loses control."

"Sounds like Gideon," Mabel whispered to her twin.

"Well can you warp us back?" Dipper asked.

"I could try to but I can't make any promises that there will be any warp pads in Grav…" He trailed off as once again the world lost color and a single eye formed in the air as blue bricks made up the rest of the triangle.

"Oh I know there isn't," Bill echoed, "The only way to get home is through me."


	8. Chapter 8

The siblings backed up as Steven glanced back and forth between the twins and the triangle.

"Is that a triangle? Why do you guys look so scared? Is he a gem? I don't understand what's going on here," Steven thought aloud.

"Wow kid you ask a lot of questions, always looking for answers, kinda like Pine tree over here," Bill spoke, "Let me guess they didn't tell you about their old friend Bill?"

"Pine tree? Bill?" Steven questioned.

Bill ignored the young gem turning his attention back to Dipper and Mabel. He formed chains and held them down. "Now kids all I ask for is one favor and you try to find every way around me. Did you think I was going to let that happen?"

"HEY LET HIM GO!" Steven yelled running towards Bill summoning his shield.

Bill snapped his fingers forming another set of chains holding Steven down, "This kids got some power. HE could be useful later on. But for now how about that deal?"

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS." Dipper screamed fighting against the chains.

"How about this you make a deal with me or you never see your sister again?" Bill laughed manically.

Dipper stopped struggling and faced Bill, "You wouldn't."

"Try and stop me," Bill then snapped his fingers and Mabel was gone, "You have 48 hours to decided if you want to see your sister again then I suggest making that deal. See you in two days. REMEMBER THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM. REALITY IS AN ILLUSION. BUY GOLD. BYEEE." And like that he was gone. The color returned to the world and the chains holding Steven and dipper were gone.

"NO MABEL!" Dipper fell to his knees and started to cry, "We have to get her back, I have to make the deal it's the only way."

Steven walked up behind the boy and put his hand on his shoulder, "Look I don't know much about this guy, but it seems like that probably won't be the best thing for you to do. When the gems get back we'll tell them what happened and we can fight this thing together, ok?"

"No. I can't have anyone else get hurt over this. I won't let you help me. It's better if you just forget about this whole thing." Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out the journal and began to read as he got up and walked out of the temple leaving Steven standing there at a loss for words.


	9. Chapter 9

Steven paced across the floor for what seemed liked hours waiting for the gems to return home. No matter what Dipper said he was determined to help him get Mabel back and to get home.

"Hello Steven, sorry we were gone so long. We were out looking for Malachite," Pearl informed the young boy.

"Thank goodness you're home,"Steven Said running up to the warriors.

"What's wrong Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"So you remember my new friends Dipper and Mabel?"

"Mabel yes. Dipper no," Pearl spoke.

"Oh yeah you didn't meet Dipper, well he's Mabel's twin brother, but that doesn't matter right now. So this evil triangle guy, I guess his name is Bill, took Mabel and told Dipper that he had two days to agree to make a deal with him or he would never see Mabel again," the boy explained.

"What do you mean by a deal?" Garnet asked.

"Well the only way they can get home is by Bill opening a portal and to get him to do that they need to do something for him first."

"Well that seems fair to me," Amethyst added.

"Yeah but I have this feeling that the triangle is going to switch something so it's not fair," Steven spoke, "Dipper asked me not to help him but…"

Garnet cut him off, "Then we shall follow his wish."

"But if he's in trouble isn't it our job to help defeat the monster?" Steven questioned the gems.

"He has a point," Pearl spoke.

"Yeah and it might be fun to kick some other triangle besides Peridot," Amethyst added.

Steven laughed before Garnet's monotone voice spoke , "Fine."

Dipper was out on the beach reading the journal trying to learn anything he could about Bill. When he suddenly got an idea. "How could I have been so stupid before," He spoke as he pulled out his phone and went through his contacts and till he found the name Wendy, "Please pick up, please pick up."

"Hey Dipper, what's up?" The red head spoke into the phone.

"Ok don't really have a lot of time but when I'm done I need you to give your phone to Stan so we can reopen the portal later."

"I have know idea what you're talking about but ok."

"So Bill took Mabel and says I can't see her again until I make a deal with him. But I got a plan so that won't have to happen. Are you with me?"

"One hundred percent."

"Ok so here's what you gotta do."


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper sat on the beach for what felt like hours waiting for the portal to open. Suddenly the portal opened and a familiar red head popped out following close behind was a slightly overweight man wearing a shirt with a question mark on the front.

"Wendy, Soos I'm so glad you're here. You ready to take down an evil triangle?"

"You bet hambone, I would do anything for you little dudes," Soos responded.

"Wait I'm still not really caught up on this whole evil triangle thing."

"Oh yeah you weren't there the last two times we fought him," Dipper said, "Well he's an insane brain demon that is one of the most powerful things in the universe."

"And you fought him twice?" Wendy questioned.

"Yep," Dipper spoke confidently. He then took about an hour explaining the plan about how they were going to get his sister back. "Ok so any questions?"

"I think we're all good," Wendy spoke for Soos and her. All of a sudden Dipper saw Steven running down the beach towards them with Garnet and two other girls who he hadn't meet.

"Dipper, we're here to help," exclaimed Steven.

"I'm just here to kick some monster butt," the purple gem spoke.

"I'm only here because it's my job," Pearl eloquently replied.

"Steven I thought I told you not to help," Dipper told the youngest gem, "Wait who are they?"

"Garnet, Amethyst, and pearl. Who are they?" Steven said pointing to each gem and then at the two people standing behind Dipper.

"This is Wendy and Soos. But Steven I won't let you get hurt it's not your battle."

"Don't worry about it I would do anything for my friends. Plus I have healing powers so I could come in handy."

"Fine you can help. But if you are you can't let Bill trick you into making a deal," Dipper informed the small group of warriors.

"So do we have to sit here and listen to the plan again or… can we go explore dude?" Soos broke the conversation.

"Ughh…" Dipper but his head in his hand, "No go on."

"Yes!" Wendy and Soos said at the same time while running off to explore the beach side town.


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper awoke the next moring to the smell of waffles and popcorn; he walked down the stairs and saw wendy and soos were already up along with Steven and the gems.

"Dipper you got to try this breakfast, it's like his version of Mabel juice," Wendy informed Dipper. The boy sat down as Steven placed a plate of waffles that were doused in syrup, whipped cream, popcorn, and a single strawberry.

"Thanks Steven," Pine tree responded. He grabbed the fork Steven had given him and began eating, "So we got a really big day of monster fighting so we better hurry up," He spoke between bites of the together breakfast.

"Yes about that," Pearl walked over to the kitchen, "I don't understand why the triangle is evil. He is just a shape after all."

"Well back in our world he can go inside your dreams, take over your body, turn the world sideways by tipping his hat, and so on," Dipper explained. Pearl looked at the boy with confusion still and then glanced back at the other gems, Garnet just shrugged. "Anyway we should probably get going so I don't run out of time or anything."

Dipper went down to the beach and opened the journal and began to summon Bill. Steven and the other waited in there spots along the beach and on warp pads. Wendy, Soos, and Steven were positioned behind a broken hand that stuck out of the ground. Garnet was on top of one of the temples hands along with amethyst. And pearl was with lion inside the house ready to open a portal as soon as they got Mabel. Dipper finished the chant and the color once again faded from the world and everything stood still. A triangle appeared out of the sky and an echoing laugh could be heard slowly growing in volume.

"So you finally made up your mind Pine tree. You ready to make a deal?"

"Yes but first give me Mabel I don't trust you since last time we made a deal."

Bill snapped his fingers an unconscious Mabel appeared before Dipper, he ran to her a knelt down next to her.

"Ok so what do you want from me?"

"Nothing really, you know except I want to take over your body again. But I have some conditions you'll be in here with me so you can't warn anyone at all. So what do you say pine tree we got ourselves a deal?" he extended his hand and it engulfed in blue fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper extended his hand out to the demon awaiting the arrival of the blue flame that he was familiar with. Before Bill could reach pine trees hand Garnet jumped down from the temple hand her weapons drawn and ready to attack. She hit the triangle in the eye before landing in front of him ready to fight. Soon after Steven and Amethyst appeared ready to join Dipper in his fight against the all-powerful villain.

"Oh wow, you got back up this time pine tree?" Bill said thru his laughter.

"I don't have time for your games Bill let me take my sister and you leave our and this dimension alone." Dipper screamed at the being.

"It's funny how you think you can stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weaknesses!"

"Well I know one thing for certain, no matter what you do we stop you in the end." Garnet spoke confidently.

"Oh really square? Well I see everyone dead in the future except you everyone you love will be gone. Wait it's not you it's only half of you a little ball of an eternal flame surrounded by shattered gems including a certain sapphire."

Garnet calm turned to pure rage as these words were spoken and she flung herself at the being. Steven pulled his mother's sword and tried to destroy him. Amethyst pulled her whips and lashed nonstop at the triangle. Dipper grabbed his journal out of his vest and began to flip thru the book.

"ENOUGH!" Bill yelled as he flung his hands to the side causing the world to disappear, "Im pretty impressed with you but don't think I won't be back we still unfinished business pine tree." The circle began to appear around him with the symbols and he vanished. The world returned filled with color and movement. Dipper ran over to Mabel and hoisted her up as she began to wake.

"Did you stop him?" Mabel asked her brother.

"For now Mabel, but all that matters is that you're safe." Dipper told his sister. They walked back to the house where Pearl was waiting. With a single roar the portal was open and the children were walking thru it. They waved good bye to the gems and turned around to walk back to the shack.

The portal closed and Steven turned back to the warriors and gave them a hug. "Garnet what do you think Bill meant by what he said?"

"I think he sees only one possible future and they're only the ones people fear the most." Garnet replied to Steven hugging him tighter.

"Ok, and one more question, was it just me or did something look weird about Dippers eyes


	13. Chapter 13

-Beach City-

One week passed and Steven still couldn't get that much sleep, terrified of what he saw and heard from this evil Bill guy. He had just finished saying goodnight to Peridot who had recently taken refuge in their bathroom. If it wasn't for Steven the gems probably would have smashed her and poofed her again. As he lay there trying to fall asleep he could hear her running around the bathroom grumbling about how awful her life was. He constantly reminded her that she could be trapped at the bottom of the ocean fused with an enemy. That would usually get her to stop at least for an hour at max.

As day broke and the gems left to go on missions leaving Steven at home to watch Peridot making sure she didn't escape, Steven went to the bathroom door to see if he could get any information about the cluster or just anything home world had planned.

"Hey Peridot, it's me Steven can we talk?" He questioned her thru the wooden door.

"I know it's you the Steven you're the only one here with the voice of a boy," She responded.

"Oh right sorry, so what can you tell me about the cluster?"

Peridot squealed in horror of the mention of the cluster, "Nothing I can't tell you anything! All I know is that I don't want to be here when it hatches."

Steven always had more questions after talking to Peridot, she always confused him so much. He stood up and walked away from the door leaving her to rummage around looking for possible weapons.

-Gravity Falls-

It was a warm day in the sleepy city of Gravity Falls Oregon when Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos passed through the pink portal.

"Oh Gravity Falls it is good to be back," Dipper spoke putting his hands on his hips and walking around the shack.

"Yeah," Mabel spoke, "Let's go inside and tell the Grunkles we're home."

"Well if you don't mind I'm gonna go home and rethink everything," Wendy told the mall group.

"Dipper you coming?" Shooting star questioned her brother.

"Yeah I'll be in later," He continued walking around the shack tripping over his own two feet before sitting on a log. He watched as Mabel ran inside the house followed by Soos, he then watched Wendy walk towards the path through the woods to get to her house.

"Ok Bill what do you want?" Dipper asked out loud to himself.

"Just to use you as a barging chip for old Sixer in there," Dipper spoke in the voice of the yellow triangle his pupils becoming the small black lines. His hand reached into the vest and grabbed the journal, "Oh look what we have here."


	14. Chapter 14

-Beach City-  
Steven was working outside on the grass by the barn along side Peridot sorting through nuts and bolts. She had recently given them useful information about the cluster, and they were currently working on building a drill to stop it.  
"Hey Peridot, do you know anything about other dimensions?" Steven asked the green gem.  
"She shot him a confused look, "Why?"  
"I was just wondering….how hard would be to build a warp pad to another dimension?" The boy blurted out.  
"You want to build a warp pad? Well I don't even think that's possible. You'll have to ask the Pearl about that."  
"No, I can't tell Pearl about this. Peridot you trusted me once now I hope I can trust you to try to help me and not tell Pearl, please."  
Peridot leaned back from the boy, "Uhh…sure I'll try to help you I guess."  
"Steven hugged the gem "Thank you Peridot."  
-Gravity Falls-  
Dippers eyes flashed back to normal, "Bill don't touch that."  
"Oh don't worry Pine Tree, I need this right now," Bill spoke through Dipper, "Now lets go inside and talk to old Sixer and if you say one thing about me I'll end you on the spot. Got that Pine Tree."  
Dipper shivered from that statement before standing up and walking into the house to find Ford. As he stepped inside he could hear Mabel telling Stan what had happened in Beach City. Dipper continued to walk into the gift shop stopping at the vending machine. He punched in the code and stood back waiting for the door to open. He walked down the stairs closing the door behind him, he stood and waited for the elevator. The elevator arrived and as he was about to step he heard a familiar voice .  
""Oh hi Dipper, I heard you were back and was just coming to look for you," Ford rustled the kids hair.  
"Oh funny, I was on my way to find you." Dipper chuckled nervously.  
"Well come on boy, we have much work to do," Ford stepped aside letting Dipper enter the elevator.


End file.
